Hughes O'Leary
Appearance O'Leary is the ideal man in a two-piece business suit: tall and slim, with hair that he keeps slicked-back with copious amounts of hair gel. Despite the formal look, he never shaves his stubble and instead keeps it messy and untamed. He has dark brown eyes, darker hair, and a square jaw. Hughes is almost never seen without a business suit on. Business As of 2013, Hughes mainly works for a worldwide German automobile company, setting up headquarters in different places around the world and inviting people to work for said headquarters. However, after bargaining with a crime network, his underground side-job is modifying and smuggling illegal weapons for heisters at the cost of 5-10% of their earnings. He houses a private warehouse for this line of work. Skills With average physical talent, Hughes makes up for it with his wit and quick thinking. He's not easily convinced but can and will easily convince others to join his side, be it arguments or discussions. He's slipped out of most tight spots he came across, and is able to sway even the most devoted lawman into doing his dirty business. "If I asked you to fork over a million dollars out-of-pocket, you'd probably do it. Right? Yes? Okay." Background Hughes grew up in a small, rural part of Scotland, where his family made a modest living by selling fish and crops on the market. Due to an inconvenient drought in the early 80s, though, Hughes' father was forced to find work in a factory, where the smoke filled his lungs. He caught lung cancer in the late 90s when Hughes was accepted into a nearby college, causing Hughes to drop out after earning a bachelor's degree in business. Having enough money to do so, his family moved to Germany in 2002 in search of a better job. Hughes took on a job as an accountant at the Deutsche Bank, where he earned enough money to support both him and his family and help saving up towards medical bills. In 2009, during the economic slump of Germany, Hughes' money was draining at an alarming pace, and he was able to find an open spot for entrepreneurs at a German automobile company. Becoming a Weapons Dealer Although it was a lot of money, it wasn't enough for Hughes. When Germany's economy boomed once more, the cash flow was almost overwhelming. He quickly got greedy for more and bargained with an underground crime network to give him at least 7% of whatever they earned in return for half of his savings. When he was turned down, Hughes, being the successful businessman he was, turned up an offer for them to give him 10% of their cash if he provided top-notch weapons for their crime network and the branches that came off of it. The network took this offer, and Hughes has been modifying and smuggling illegal weapons ever since. Personality From spending a large portion of his life in the country, Hughes is not really the social type. Although he finds it easy to get along with people and maintain conversations, he is very irritable and expects everyone to follow his orders his own way. He's seen by some colleagues as impulsive, arrogant, and even frustrating to work with at times because of his self-dependent nature. Behind all that is a friendly, somewhat-innocent interior and horrible jokes and puns that tell people at least he tried. His pet peeve is when people confuse his Scottish accent for that of an Irish one.Category:Third Party Agents